


i saw my reflection in the snow covered hills (til the landslide brought me down)

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode AU: s12e10 The Timeless Children, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “How much more death, Doctor?” the Master sneered, voice commanding attention. “Your people, your friends… everyone sacrificed except you.”
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	i saw my reflection in the snow covered hills (til the landslide brought me down)

**Author's Note:**

> a very short piece that was originally intended as part of a larger work, which will now never get finished. soz

“For just a moment there, I thought maybe,” the Master hissed. She could feel his eyes boring into hers, searching deep for that part of her. The part of her that killed for him; that still would. The Doctor looked away.

“Argh!” he groaned, jumping down to take his place back at the centre of the Cyber-Masters. “Oh, Doctor. The universe will suffer for your weakness, I’ll make sure of it.”

Something—someone—blundered into the chamber behind her, shoes squeaking against the floor. Those were Yaz’s trainers. The Doctor turned. The Cyber-Masters raised their arms and fired in an instant.

“YAZ!!!” The scream tore through her throat, bouncing harshly off the walls. It felt like she was moving slower than everyone around her; not enough time to process events unfolding, not enough time to catch brilliant, beautiful Yasmin Khan as she fell to the ground with a cry. Smoking blasters slowly returned to the sides of unfeeling soldiers with a deafening whirr. Pain shot through the Doctor’s knees as she dropped to Yaz’s side, scooping her up in her arms.

“How much more death, Doctor?” the Master sneered, voice commanding attention. “Your people, your friends… everyone sacrificed except you.”

“Shut up!” she shot at him, glaring. It was all she could muster. She turned her attention back to Yaz.

“D-Doctor…” Yaz struggled to get the word out, breaths sharp and irregular. She winced at the effort of opening her eyes. The sight of her in the Doctor’s arms caused the tears to spill, pattering down onto leather like rain. “It hurts.”

“Yaz? It’s okay, I’ve got you, I’m here, I’m here for you, Yaz. I know it hurts.” Her voice was raw and pained, teeth gritted against the effort of not throwing all her rage at the Master then and there. She didn’t need a death particle to destroy everything he’d worked for. Not now. Yaz writhed in her arms, face screwed in agony, pulse weakening.

“I’m… s-s-sca—” The word choked her as she hyperventilated, her body rising up and down rapidly. “I’m scared.”

“Just…” the Doctor swallowed to fight against the dryness in her throat, tear tracks staining her cheeks. There was nothing she could do. She was useless, she was absolutely useless, she’d led another person to their death, someone she—

“Just let go,” she conceded with a warbling voice. Her hand raked comfortingly through deep black hair. Yaz continued to writhe in her grasp, shaking as the Doctor continued to soothingly utter reassurances, unable to look anywhere but directly into her eyes. The two finally embraced, Yaz supported by wary hands poking out from lavender-lined sleeves. The Doctor pressed her as tight against her chest as the situation would allow, desperately trying to coax life back into her through proximity alone. Yaz stopped writhing.


End file.
